


Go back to sleep

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: During season 2, F/F, Hints of Nate/Amaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Ava discovers the unusual noises of the Waverider during the night. Sara knows how to handle them.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Kudos: 58





	Go back to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Tumblr prompt ‘41. Go back to sleep’ from 100 ways to say I love you.

Ava wakes suddenly after hearing a big bang. She looks over at Sara who is still soundly asleep. She begins to lie back down when she hears what is unmistakably Mick’s heat gun. She goes to get up but Sara stops her by placing her hand over Ava’s.

“Go back to sleep, it will be ok.” 

“But Mick-“

“This happens all the time. If it’s not him, it’s Ray doing science experiments or Nate and Amaya-“

“Ok, I understand.”

“The joys of living on a timeship with so many other people.”

The noise of flame has now been replaced by what sounds like loud typing.

Ava relaxes into Sara but flinches when there’s another bang.

“I’ll go check what’s going on.” Sara tells her. 

“You don’t have to.”

Sara places a kiss on her forehead.

“If it helps you to sleep I don’t mind.”


End file.
